


Steven universe: The Diamond Brothers

by LonelyMusicDisc, Psychoidiot123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character(s), people yelling at eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyMusicDisc/pseuds/LonelyMusicDisc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoidiot123/pseuds/Psychoidiot123
Summary: Greg Universe was exploring the forest with his cousin, Andy DeMayo, for hearing the sounds of babies crying, unexpectedly found 4 babies with gems in their body, Greg, being one of the only humans who knows anything about Gems, adopts the 4 kids as his own.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Nome

Today was 2015, November 4th, which was the birthday of 4 kids, _diamond kids_ ,

the 4 children were very... different from the others, it's because they had rocks embed into their bodies,

which at first made seem like most of them weren't going to live long, or at all, but that wasn't true, _obviously_.

one of the four kids, Steven, is sitting down on a couch with a table near it, "Dad!" Steven called, "are we going to bake a cake?", the child's father walks out of the kitchen,

and over to him, "We could! or we can just buy one, which one, Steven?" the father asked, "hmm... buying one would be faster, right?" Steven responds, "way faster!" the father answers.

"Okay, I'm going to ask my brothers what type we should get!" Steven says, right before running outside.

**"There isn't enough space, for the two of us, _Tim_."**

**"then why is there apparently room for Zack, _Joey_?" Tim shoots back.**

**"I don't want a part in this, please," Zack responds, whilst making a snowball.**

"none of you are coming out of here, alive," Joey mutters,

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" they all shout, "GUUUYYYYS, what kind of cake would yo-" Steven gets cut off by a snowball to the face.

"uh... my hands slipped," Zack says.

"STUPID HANDS!" Steven groaned, "anyway, what can of cake would you guys like?" Steven asks

"why? is it our birthday?" Tim replies

"ah, of course it is! I'd like a chocolate one, but that's probably too much sugar." Joey answers.

"me too!" Steven adds, "with some vanilla in it, maybe?"

"I'd like any cake, but If I'm being 100% honest, chocolate vanilla," Zack says, sitting down

"me too!"

"Okay then!" Steven responds, "I'm gonna go tell dad!" Steven goes back inside to give his father his brother's opinions.

Steven doesn't see his father in the living room, so he figured he would be in the kitchen instead,

he saw his father on the phone, calling someone, he leaves him to it since he doesn't want to interrupt him.

"Okay, can I talk to your father, Mr. Fryman?" Greg says to someone on the phone, "oh, okay, it was good talking with you though, say Hi to Ronaldo for me. bye." Greg closes the call.

Greg turns over to see his son sitting on a chair, "so... they said they'd like chocolate vanilla, which I like too." Steven says.

"Alright, I'll be back Shtoo-ball, don't do anything I wouldn't!" Greg heads out, "okay, see ya!"

all of the brothers sat down in the living room, watching Television.

"I'm bored already." Zack complained, "should we go back to snowball fighting?"

"no..." says Tim, "I'm too tired to do anything right now." burying himself into the coach.

"ugh" Joey whines, "well I don't want to sit around and do nothing!"

Steven gets up, "what do you wanna do? I think we should go outside and explore."

"yeah! let's do that." Joey agrees

"outside?" Tim asks, "I don't think that would be a good idea, dad could be back any second" Zack adds.

Zack grabs the remote on the couch and turns on the TV, "do you think static shock is on?"

Joey jumps on the couch, bummed out, "it better be!"

"shouldn't we check the news first?" Steven asks, "just in case"

"Yeah, we should," Zack responds, switching the channels, maybe something big is happening, who knows?

"there have been reports of people disappearing rapidly today!"

all of the brother's eyes widen, there has been a disappearance every 13 years, 1989, 1976, etc, and it was always on November 4th.

**and today was November 4th.**

"oh shoot..." Joey says, very scared, "wait... how about dad?" Tim stresses.

"we should check!" everyone races to grab their coats.

they all head outside, but before they even go to town, they see their father, Greg, walking up to the house.

"Dad! are you okay?" Steven asks, very concerned.

"yeah!" Greg answers, "why are you asking, shtooball?",

"We saw on the news that a lot of people have gone missing." Tim replies, "we were worried!"

"ah geez, haven't they gotten enough?" Greg thinks to himself,

Greg pets Tim's head, "they really need to find the source of that, or else we might have to move out.", "But first, we need to celebrate the birthday of 4 little stubes!"

"we're not little anymore! we are big boys now!" Joey gives his dad a hug, "and we've got to stop saying stuff like, 'we're big boys now' " he adds.

they chuckle, despite the fact that 20+ people disappeared.

"let's wait a bit longer, we'll have to wait for your uncle to arrive," Greg says,

"Uncle?" Steven asks, "Uncle Andy?"

"yeah! I've told you guys about him, and our stupid little adventures."

"When is he coming?" Tim questions, "it was fun playing with him and stuff."

"he should be coming soon-"

_**BEEP BEEP** _

"or I guess now."

a blue car drives to the entrance of their house, "ey Greg!" a man with a brown aviator hat, steps out of the car.

"Andy! it's been too long." Greg greets, "and guess whose fault is that?"

"ANDY!" all four brothers shout, running to hug their Uncle.

"Woah! you're all grown up!" Andy said, "last time I saw y'all were toddlers."

"especially you, Zack" Andy adds, "what else is new without your uncle?"

"Andy!" Tim speaks, "today is our birthday!"

"I know! that's why I came here you little stubes."

after the meeting, they all head inside and talk about various things and topics, like how Andy doesn't like the name family name and such,

and they ate cake, of course.

everything was pretty quiet until Steven brought the topic of exploration.

"you wanna explore?" Andy asks, in an instant, "then come with Uncle Andy!"

Andy walks over to the door, grabbing his coat.

"wait!" Greg says warily, "where do you plan to take them?"

"yeah!" Joey adds, "where should we go?"

Andy points south of their house, "that mountain over there."

"I've always wanted to go there," Steven says, "but dad said it's too dangerous"

"Greg, there's literary a road there, you walnut."

"Just walking to the mountain isn't the _bad_ part."

Andy and the brothers glare at Greg in confusion, "but... you can go there with Andy if you want, just be careful."

"we will," Zack reassures Greg, before walking along with his brothers and Andy.

they walk along the road to the mountain, it's covered in a lot snow and rocks.

"This place gives me an odd vibe." Joey states, glaring over to Tim, "yeah, it feels off..?" Tim agreed.

"I and Greg used to go here a lot when we were visiting friends," Andy says,

"We also threw snowballs at each other in here, made snowmen, and all that good stuff, but one day" Andy sighs,

"Greg didn't want to go, I think it was when we were like... I don't know, 15?, anyway, he was scared, I think he saw a tree and thought it was that slender man thing, but I never pressed him for details."

Steven runs to catch up with Andy, "are we going to see bears?"

"No, I've never run into any bears around here."

"maybe it was an alien." Zack adds, "Illegal aliens? not on my watch!" Andy chuckles.

"not like I can do anything about them right now, though" Andy regrets making that joke.

they all arrive at the top of the mountain, where it's pretty flat and has bigger rocks than the other parts, and some green glass shards near one of the rocks.

"I don't remember it being so... empty." Andy frowns, "what you mean, uncle?" Joey asks,

"like it's so flat compared to when I was last here, it had more greenery and stuff, it's kind of sad to see it like this." Andy puts his hand on Joey's shoulder, "but, it should still be fun."

Andy walks over to one of the rocks, which had a symbol that of a diamond, "this doesn't look weird at all." Andy says, sarcastically.

"Hey, Joey!" Steven calls, "wanna see who can build the biggest snowman?"

Joey looked over to Andy with concern, and looks back over to Steven, "do your worst!"

Steven & Joey race to grab as much snow as possible, while Andy is still looking at the _strange_ symbol,

It's giving him an uneasy feeling, and bad memories, he tries to wipe it with his hands, but it's stuck like a permanent marker.

Zack and Tim are also trying to build a snowman, but Zack stops when he sees Uncle Andy trying to get wipe something on the rock,

"Hey, are you alright? you've been looking at this for a few minutes.",

Andy flinches a little, "uh, yeah sorry about that, it's just... I don't know... I want to get rid of it.",

Andy grabs a bottle of water he had in his pocket and tries to pour it on the symbol, but it didn't do anything to it, "damn it." Andy mutters,

"well... doesn't matter, I'll go join those stubes with their snowmen, ya coming?", Andy trying to force a smile, "alright, just gonna check something." Zack answers,

he continues to look at the symbol, he tries to put his hand on it, but he feels something weird like his head starts tingling, then the rock embedded in his head starts glowing white.

"this looks cool... and familiar?" he thought to himself,

he strokes along the symbol's outline with his index finger, it starts glowing white which caught him off-guard, "uh... guys?" he says as the rock begins to shift backward.

Zack slowly walks backward, fearing that he might have messed up big time, the others and Uncle Andy rush towards him, "oh god what is happening?"

Andy looks down the hole the rock revealed, and it looks like there's... stairs? it looks like it's been overthrown by nature, "well this must've been the thing Greg saw, this isn't creepy."

Andy starts walking down the stairs with his phone light on, "come here, Stubes, we might have found something AMAZING.", Tim gets worried, as this place doesn't look safe.

"We should be careful, w-what if there's a trap or something?" Tim tries to show his concerns, but he did it too late since they already arrived at the bottom,

a large room, that looks like something out of a sci-fi movie, with a platform in the middle.

all four brothers start gasping, "how long has this been around?" Joey asks, "well it's been here for a while by the looks of it, long enough to have a fight with nature."

Andy responds, he walks over to the weird crystal platform to inspect it, "this has been damaged, and it looks _recent"_

that sends chills down Zack & Tim's spine, but Joey and Steven are too amazed to react, "look!"

Steven points to another staircase, though this one seems to end pretty short, "well, that's enough of that." Andy heads back to the stairs,

"We shouldn't stay here for long. come on stubes!", "aw!" the 4 kids whined, "but this is so cool..." Joey and the others walk up the stairs, "we'll go here another time."

Andy didn't know what to think, the last time he saw a diamond symbol like that, _wasn't a good time_ , "I should tell Greg about this." he thinks.

Andy and the others rush back home before it gets dark, the kids go to sleep, but Andy and Greg stay up to talk about what Andy saw,

"that place? I was close to there, saw something... tall, and ran out." Greg recalls, "but I don't know if it's still there... just keep an eye out on it, okay?",

Andy glares at Greg with a doubtful look, "do you think it has to do with those gem things?",

Greg freezes for a second, "Probably, but I'm sure it's going to be okay."

after that conversation, Andy went back home, but Greg has a hard time sleeping,

"what if they're back for... what if they changed their mind?" he thinks about it, then finally sleeps, "no, it won't get them... it'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rough start to the story, I felt off editing this, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. leave feedback and such if you have any!


	2. Love like you.

a long time ago, the earth was being colonized by an alien empire, being harvest for its resources, there was one alien that didn't like this though, her name is "Rose Quartz"

she realized how beautiful earth is compared to other planets, how much life it has, she tried to talk to the one in charge, _Pink Diamond,_

but she refused to listen, continuing the colonization, Rose couldn't stand this...

**SO SHE STARTED A REBELLION!**

"the end!" Amethyst yawns, "damn, that was a lot of words."

"wait what?" Connie asks, kind of disappointed, "but there's way more! right?"

Amethyst gets up, "duh, of course, but I'm too lazy to list all of em, just go ask Pearl"

Amethyst smirked like an idiot, "she'll GLADLY tell you all of it."

"as if I haven't tried that." Connie mutters, she really did,

"well, it was good talking to you, see you later!" Connie gets up, they both wave at each other, "see ya later, dude!" Amethyst says.

and Connie thinks to herself, _where is rose quartz right now?_

* * *

in a floating island, high above the ground, Rose Quartz was sitting down on the ledge, thinking to herself, "it doesn't make sense, all the others were fine with it, so why did he...",

Pearl came to give her company, sat down with her, "you're still thinking about _him?"_

Rose turns to face the opposite direction, "N-No.", a moment of silence passes by,

"..."

"yes."

Pearl grows a slight frown, "but why? he's just a human! just like all the others!"

"Yeah, but something about him... he understood me, you know? like, I related to him in a way-"

Pearl got up and tried her best to avoid looking at Rose in the face, "We'll talk when you stop repeating yourself."

Pearl walked over to a crystal-looking platform, she stands on it and closes her eyes, causing the platform to glow a beacon.

Rose sighs, "she'll never understand..."

Pearl warped to a beach shore-looking place, with a giant temple on it, the temple base.

"how'd the talk with your girlfriend go?" Spinel greets her, "not very well, I'm guessing?"

"No, she's still not over him." Pearl sighs, "she's just repeating herself."

"why can't she just get over it, bro?" Amethyst comes in, lies down on a rock.

"doesn't matter right now, I guess." Spinel stretches herself,

"Garnet's expecting us to search for more Gems today, so let's just do that."

"Fine."

Pearl and Spinel head off back to the crystal platform and warp away, while Amethyst is lying down, unsure what to do.

"Ugh, you know what?" she thinks, "I'm gonna go tell Rose myself, I bet Pearl barely said anything."

a moment of silence passes again.

"hey"

Amethyst flinches and turns around in an instant, she never heard a voice like that before

"Is this the crystal gems base?"

Amethyst looks around and sees a person with a gem in their eye, "wh- are you a gem?"

"yes, I am Mystic Quartz. is this the crystal gems base?" Mystic asks again

"You're probably a Homeworld gem!" Amethyst summons her whip from within her gem, "and I ain't tell you nothing!"

Amethyst tries to get a bunch of hits on mystic, but missed most shots.

"why is she attacking me?" the Homeworld-er thinks to herself, "wait, she's a crystal gem."

Mystic lifts her left arm up at the sky, making the rock on her where her left eye would be glow and causing a bunch of crystal-looking vines to grow out of the ground,

they wrap around Amethyst and fling her to the temple's walls.

"where are the others?" Mystic asks, _calmly._

Amethyst gets up, shaking her head around to remove the sand in her ears, "you can't just ask a question after hitting me!"

Amethyst tries to bait Mystic into attacking her by rolling around, whipping near her, but she doesn't move an inch

"What is she doing?" Amethyst asks herself before Mystic attacks her again and flings her into the sky.

the crystal platform activates, and Rose walks out of the beam,

"ROSE!" Rose looks down to see Amethyst beaten up, "oh my goodness, what happened?"

"This gem is attacking our BASE!" Amethyst points to Mystic,

"But I'm attacking you, not your base." Mystic corrects her.

"How did she get here?" Rose glares at Amethyst, "look I was gonna go talk to you about s-something, I didn't see her!"

"you go and get the others, okay?"

"right!"

Amethyst attempts to run off, but she's blocked by those vines again,

"you can't just run."

Rose pulls out her sword and starts chopping away the vines, "Stop! what do you want from us?"

"oh wait..." the Mystic Quartz stops using the vines,

"you're right, I've got what I needed. sorry."

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY?" Amethyst tries to whip her again, but she sinks into the ground before she could do anything.

Rose puts her sword away, sighing, "shoot, if that was actually a Homeworld gem, we're in big trouble."

"ahhh Garnet is gonna yell at me." Amethyst looks down at the floor, "stupid gem!"

Amethyst and Rose had gone inside the temple & group up with Pearl & Spinel, with Amethyst explaining what happened.

"It doesn't make sense!" Amethyst complains, "she just shows up out of nowhere and asks me if this is our base!"

Pearl's eyes widen, "you didn't actually tell her, did you?"

"n-not directly, no."

Pearl grows a face full of worrisome, "what do you mean 'not directly'?"

"uh..."

Spinel tries to break the silence, "do you have an idea on where she could be?"

Amethyst shrugs, "no, she just went *POP* into the ground!"

"and she's gone, just like that." she added.

Pearl begins scratching her head, "well, what gem was she?"

"Mystic Quartz, she was uh, weird."

"I'll go tell Garnet about this." Rose says, getting up

"Rose, can I talk to you about something, like later?" Amethyst almost hesitated to ask.

"Sure!" Rose heads off to the crystal platform.

the rest are left sitting around with anxiety, though Garnet should solve this, it's just one _gem_ , how bad can it be?

very bad, apparently.

Garnet has a special power, future vision, she can see possible future outcomes, however, it doesn't always work...

"she's evading your future vision?"

"Yes." Garnet replies, "she's too unpredictable."

"I don't understand, how did she find us?"

"she was probably searching for a long time... plus we're not exactly 'hidden'." Garnet adds.

"oh... well yeah, right."

"but she didn't seem that... angry, I don't know." Rose adds, "but we shouldn't let our guard down, you keep an eye on the galaxy warp."

Garnet nods, "will do."

the rest are building a fence around the temple, doesn't seem like it would help against the magical aliens, but it'll do.

"How is this gonna help?" Amethyst asks Pearl, exhausted.

"it's gonna keep the humans out, and then we can use an XYZ axis forcefield, to keep the gem out."

"and... how are we gonna get out?"

"Warp pads."

"but HOW am I gonna get food from that fish stew pizza place and stuff?"

Pearl frowned a bit, a lot more internally, "maybe that'll help with your 'food addiction', you DON'T need to eat!"

"I WANT TO DO IT ANYWAY!" Amethyst fires back.

"well too bad!"

"FINE!" Amethyst gets extra pissed, "I'LL GO FIND OTHER THINGS TO EAT, LIKE GARBAGE!"

Amethyst uses a warp pad to leave, _she just needs some time to adjust_ , pearl told herself.

Spinel places her hand on Pearl's shoulders, "can you remind me why we took the fences down the first time?" Pearl could feel Spinel smiling.

"ugh, because of humans like Greg." Pearl replies with disappointment.

"can you tell me why you don't like em?"

"I will if you don't stop talking about this."

"Okay!"

Spinel prepared herself with popcorn.

"like WHY would you want to talk to a human? they don't know a ton of useful information that is needed for survival, and they mess up a lot, they usually leave out fine details in stories too!"

"and they're boring in general." she continues, while Spinel did the "blah-blah" hand gesture.

"I smell a lot of salt." Spinel cracks out a chuckle, "anyway, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Amethyst kicks a rock out of frustration, "can't do anything with Pearl around these days...", "THESE WEEKS!" she adds.

she notices Rose at the corner of her eye, "Oh right, I wanted to talk."

"Hey, Rose!" she greets with an awkward posture, "do you have time to talk?"

"Hello Amethyst!" she greets back, "yes I do, what it is?"

"It's about Greg..."

"oh." She makes space for Amethyst, she sits down next to her.

"do you... miss him?"

"um, not really?"

"huh?" said Amethyst with a surprised look.

"yeah, I guess I just think about what he said about 'it wasn't meant to be' and 'we're too different', like I know he wanted to say something else."

"you seem to miss him though." Rose adds, "you even based your hair off of him."

"Yeah, 'cause it's cool!" Amethyst says with a bit of disappointment, "I just thought you'd miss him, cause he was ya boyfriend or something?"

"you're right." Rose sighs.

"what?"

"I should probably stop thinking about it so much, the past is the past, there are new things ahead of us."

"um, I didn't say anything about that, but yeah! new things..."

"Sorry, I randomly get thoughts like those." she lets out a big smile.

Amethyst warps back to the temple, preparing for the worst, at least Rose has gotten past relationships out of her head... for now.

Rose grabbed a guitar she hid in her giant pink hair and starts playing it...

**_if I could_ **

**_begin to be_ **

**_half of what_ **

**_you thought of me_ **

**_I could do about anything_ **

**_I could even learn_ **

**_how to love_ **

**_like you._ **


	3. ZlanderCon

ever since their birthday, Steven was thinking about that place in the mountain, how magical it seemed, how many rooms it has.

"I've gotta tell Dad about this place!" he thinks to himself, he has probably seen the place.

after him and his brothers finish brushing their teeth and eating breakfast, he runs up to Greg.

"Dad!" he grabs the end of Greg's shirt and shakes it a bit.

"yes, shtuuball?" he chuckles a bit, "what's been on your head nowadays?"

"Dad, remember how Uncle Andy took us to that weird area inside the mountain?"

He knew he was going to talk about this, "um, yes, what about it?"

"well I was thinking like... you've been there, what made you not want to go any more?" He asks, nervously.

"well uh, let's see." Greg clears his throat, "tall thing, tall blue...? no, Tall cyan creature."

Steven lets out a high pitched gasp, "AN ALIEN?"

"what? I mean, probably."

"oh my gosh!"

"but it's a LONG time since I've seen that... thing, it's probably gone by now."

Greg takes a sip from his tea, almost forgetting that he was holding it to begin with, "that doesn't mean you should go there, still."

"aw, why not?" Steven whines, crossing his arms.

"you need an adult to go with you, silly."

"you're an adult, can you go with us?"

Greg almost spits out his tea, "um, sure." he puts the tea cup down,

"they didn't look like much of a threat anyway, sure it's tall, but also pretty skinny, at least compared to me."

"when should we go?"

"we can go right now if you want, right after I... Okay, we can go right now."

Greg changes his clothes and so does the 4 brothers, and grabs a flashlight, might be dark in there.

they arrive at the top of the mountain, it's chilly, but also sunny here, it still gives that weird feeling though.

"now where was? you said right next to a rock?"

Tim points to the rock with the diamond symbol, "this one, Zack touched it and it moved!"

Greg glares at it for a second, and thinks to himself, "of course there is a diamond on it, why wouldn't there be?", losing his smile and growing a frown.

"Okay, so I did this and this and..." Zack says as he repeats what he did last time, stroking along the outlines of the symbol.

the rock begins to shift backward, showing the staircase to the strange room.

they all walk down and kind of admire it, It feels familiar, to Greg anyway.

and when they all arrived there, he understood why.

"a warp pad?" he lets out, "I-i mean."

"what's a warp pad?" Joey asks, "and how do you know what that is?"

"it's uh... nothing, specially since it looks broken."

Steven runs over to the warp pad and gives it a little look, "it looks like a little scratch though!"

"that's not _just a scratch_ though."

Steven inspects it a bit more, "Okay yeah, you're right."

the place is kind of bright, despite there isn't any light source, it does look like there's a turn on some sort of light.

"okay, what else is there? it can't just be a warp pad." Greg says, but he's kind of hoping that it is just a warp pad.

"there's 4 doors here, and another that leads to a staircase." Tim answers.

the staircase is actually kind of dark, Greg turns on his flashlight on and steps down.

"you boys stay behind me, Okay?"

this part of the area is a lot more scary, there's less vines here, but more cracks on the walls and floor, it's been damaged heavily.

"maybe I should've brought flashlights for all of us." Greg thinks to himself.

they all reach a large open area, with weird bubble things floating around.

"OKAY YUP." Greg turns around, "this is stuff we shouldn't be messing with."

meanwhile, the brothers awe at the weirdness of it, floating objects, with rocks in them.

"this is stuff we should be messing with!" Joey shouts.

"Hey dad, I like this one, help me reach it!" Steven jumps up and down, excitedly.

"uh, Okay, I don't think it's anything dangerous."

Greg lifts Steven up with his shoulders, Steven grabs a bubble with a blue/cyan rock in it, looks a Zircon.

"Okay! one is enough."

"look at this!" Steven hands it over to Tim, "it looks kind of like mine." Tim says, looking at the blue gem in his chest.

"Dad! look, it's kind of bouncy"

Steven & Tim throw it back and back at each other.

"be careful!" Greg states, "it might break or something!"

as soon as he said that, Tim misses and the bubble breaks on the ground, freeing the Zircon.

"K-k-kids!" Greg yells, "stay away from that thing!"

"oh no! it's a rock!" Joey jokes, "come on, Dad! what could some rock do?"

then the Zircon starts floating into the air, creating a humanoid-looking silhouette.

"IT COULD DO THAT!"

all of them step back, as the rock falls into place on the creature, it's tall, with shades of cyan and blue, with black eyes and light blue pupils.

the creature looks around, confused, it notices the 5 humans staring at her, her eyes widen and stares back.

"i-it's that thing I saw..."

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

they all scream and ran away in the opposite direction.

Steven turns around for a second, and sees the creature running too, but it looks like it's dizzy.

Steven stops and calls the others, "uh- guys? guys!"

"STEVEN! COME ON!" Zack yells, "IT'S GONN- gonna... get you...?"

"yeah! it's not coming after us, it's hiding!"

"why?"

they both just stood there, confused...

"well," Zack continues, "Joey, Tim and Dad already left, we should go too."

"but Zack!" Steven complains, "I don't think it means harm, we should follow it."

"why?"

"cause it might not be mean... we should apologize."

Zack frowned, "again, why?"

"how'd you feel if a bunch of people screamed at you because you look creepy?"

Zack hesitated for a moment, but nods in agreement.

"where do you think it went?" Steven asks.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way, follow me."

they go back to the large open area, and they can see blue footprints of some sorts, they begin following it.

"Hello!" Steven shouts, making an echo around it, "tall guy- gal, whatever, are you here!?"

"I'm not sure if shouting will help." Zack whispers.

"It will, trust me!"

Zack sees the creature at the corner of his eye, it's trying to hide, but the legs are sticking out.

"psst, Steven." Zack whispers, "I see them, over there, now what?"

Steven stretches and takes a deep breath, "now, I talk to it."

"oh shoot."

"um, hi." he starts off, the creature flinches in fear, shaking all over the place, "my name is Steven, I'm sorry for screaming at you back there."

the creature doesn't react, "y-you can come out now, we won't hurt you."

the creature stops shaking a bit, and looks at the 2 kids.

"we're not bad guys, I promise, you promise too, right Zack?"

"u-um, yeah, yes."

the creature stands up, still keeping it's distance.

"you understand what we're saying?" Zack asks, confused.

the cyan creature nods, stroking it's own head.

the creature makes a high pitched noise, trying to speak, but nothing comes out.

"oh um, is this your home?" Steven asks nervously.

it nods side to side, as a way of saying no.

"do you have a home?" Zack asks, the question makes the creature do a sad frown, it nods side to side.

"aw, we can help with that!" Steven reaches his hand out, "follow me!"

the creature's eyes widen, and gives a confused look, but accepts.

* * *

"what if that thing got them? what if they're being dragged away?" Greg repeatedly thinks to himself.

"It's Okay, Dad! they have been through worse, I think." Joey says, "and even then, the creature looks kinda weak soo..."

"I NEED TO GO BACK!" Greg yells, "YOU TWO STAY HERE, I'M GOIN' IN-"

as soon as Greg said that, he looks over to the rock and sees Steven & Zack coming out, but he also sees Steven... holding hands with the creature?

"uh- Steven, what are you..." Greg struggles to find the correct words.

"BRO! you made friends with it?" Joey awes.

"um, yeah! her name is Zircon." Steven replies.

"I guessed the name by the look of the gem on her chest." Zack adds.

"sh- gem... Steven I'm not sure if you should be uh..."

"but DAD! she doesn't mean any harm, she doesn't even have a home!"

Zircon looks at Greg, and tries to smile, but it ends up looking awkward.

"I mean... not all gems are bad, I guess..." Greg thinks to himself, "fine, but how do we help her?"

* * *

they arrive back home, with Steven still holding Zircon's hands.

"this is our home, we live here and stuff." Steven smiles at Zircon, "I'm sure there's room for y-"

"I LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!" Greg shouts, running to the house.

"um, yeah... I'm sure there's room for you, our house is a little big, if that makes sense." Steven chuckles a bit, Zircon gives a high-pitched "hm" as a response.

"Okay! everything is fine, no one came in and stole our stuff!" Greg sighs.

"Okay, stubes, you should go back in and rest, school is tomorrow. I'll find a place for er uh... Zircon to stay."

"Okay, I'll be back!" Steven and his brothers head inside.

Greg thinks about how he is inviting a Gem, to his house, just because his kids told him to do so.

he glares at Zircon, it- she's a lot less scary than he remembers,  
still kind of scary though, 170 cm tall, sharp-ish teeth, black eyes,

she's not scary when she's just... standing there, confused.

"uh hey..." Greg barely spits out, Zircon turns to him, "I have an important question... um, are you a crystal gem?"

Zircon eye's widen, but she grows a slight smile, she nods up and down.

"Oh." Greg feels relieved, "that's good to hear, you're welcome to stay."

Zircon gives a thumbs up, and a high pitched noise that kind of sounded like "thank you!"

Greg isn't sure on how to act, but it made him smile, "uh-yeah! you're welcome!"

Greg clears his throat, and gulps, "come in!"

Zircon steps inside the house, surprisingly able to fit in,

she looks around and sees, a nice kitchen, and a living room.

"so, this is our home, do you need anywhere to sleep?"

Zircon nods as in no.

"oh yeah, gems don't sleep. you can stay in the living room if you want."

"Okay" Zircon says, or that's what it sounds like at least.

"Dad!" Steven says, walking up to them, "Zircon needs food, right? me and Zack can give you stuff, if you want"

"No, Steven, she doesn't need to eat."

"oh yeah, she's probably some sort of alien, how about some tea?"

"I-" Greg pauses for a moment, "would you like to drink?"

Zircon gets confused, she shrugs a bit.

"well I'll get you some tea!" Steven smiles, then heads to the kitchen.

Zircon follows along, really interested in what this "tea" thing is.

"Okay! here." Steven hands Zircon a mug of black tea, "if you don't like it, it's OKAY! we have u-uh green tea and stuff!"

Zircon carefully grabs it and takes a sip, she makes another high-pitched sound and grins heavily.

"woah! I think she likes it!" Steven laughs, Zircon nods in agreement.

"I didn't know gems like to drink. are you a British gem?" Greg asks.

"gem? well, she is a gem!" Steven and Greg laugh, Zircon tries to laugh along, but does it awkwardly.

* * *

"this is the worst time to study!" Joey complains, "we have an alien in our house, shouldn't we be focusing on that?"

"relax, it's not like anything bad is gonna happen, Dad will take care of it."

"Tim, I just think we should be... I don't know, talking to it or something."

Zack sighs, "yeah,but about how Dad wasn't surprised when he saw the alien stuff inside the mountain?"

"he did say him and Andy had weird adventures." Tim says, rubbing the back of his head.

"didn't he say in one of them he fell in love with an alien lady?" Joey says, "and she was too inhuman for him or something."

they all chuckle at the irony of that phrase, Steven does too as he heard it right before entering, "guys, looks like things are going good for Zircon!"

"that's good, I want to ask her stuff!" Joey grins, "I think we should only ask her yes or no questions." Zack adds.

they all start to study for school, but it's going to be hard, they invited an alien to their house,

they're going to think about it all day long, it's not like today's test is hard though, so they could put it on hold.

"OKAY! that's enough tea for today" Greg giggles, "I want to ask you a 1 or 2 more questions, which should be easy to answer."

"do you know who Rose Quartz is?" he starts off, Zircon nods.

"alright, that ones obvious, but you never know!"

"are you an alien from space!?" Joey jumps right into the conversation, Zircon flinces, and just nods super fast.

"hey snooball! it's rude to just to ask questions like that out of a sudden."

"Okay, sorry."

"anyway, are there any other gems here?" Greg continues, Zircon nods side to side, but she isn't sure, so she shrugs.

"oh that's great."

"Dad, what's a gem?" Tim asks, scaring Greg, "where did you come from? you should be studying-"

He sighs, "I guess, they're like aliens, that's all."

"really?"

"Yes..." Greg pauses, "all you need to know at least" he mumbles.

"you should give her a tour, who knows how long she has been in the mountain?" Tim says, Zircon got sad at the last part, she doesn't even remember how long.

"Okay, follow me, Zir!"

"you kids stay here and study, though." Greg added.

"aw fine, but you should show Zircon the restaurants!" Joey suggested.

"I don't know if they allow aliens."

Greg steps outside along with Zircon, "I honestly don't know what to tell you, but maybe I can show you some gem related places."

Zircon slowly nods, "look, I don't know why you can't talk or why you look so messed up-"

Greg pauses when he realizes the frown Zircon is making, maybe because of the last bit.

"u-I I'm sorry, I'll do my best to help you." Greg reaches his hand out for, Zircon smirks and reaches her hand out too, resulting in a little handshake.


	4. Sleep cures the weak.

from the moment that Zircon "moved in", Joey was eager to ask her more about Alien stuff, like where she come from, how does she understand English, and all that, but she couldn't answer most of them, because of her inability to speak.

Joey really wanted to do something with Zircon though, so he thought it would be a good idea to build a snowman.

he prepares with a bag full of materials, a couple of sticks, some carrots, and a bunch of rocks and pebbles.

"Okay!" Joey said, "now you may be wondering why I've brought the two of you here, Tim, Zircon."

"yes, why? it's pretty cold right now."

"well because I'm bored as crap, I want to build a snowman! Zircon, do you know what a snowman is?"

Zircon shrugs, "No?" she tried to say.

"Well, today is your lucky day!" Joey starts taking stuff out of the bag, "a snowman is like a man, but made out of snow!"

"it's just 2 giant snowballs with a small one on top." Tim adds, "here, we'll show you."

Tim and Joey started gathering up some snow and form it into a ball, Zircon tries to do the same.

"Okay, I feel like making a fat snowman today, what do you think?" Joey asks.

"Joey, it's rude to call people fat... and snowmen"

"and snow-woman?"

they both chuckled a little, "okay okay, let's get started."

they finished the first parts of making a snowman, the base, Zircon still doesn't hasn't quite got it.

"Now we add the sticks! do you know this is supposed to be?" Tim asks Zircon, she points to her arm, "yeah! it's supposed to be an arm."

"Okay, now the carrot." Joey places the carrot on the front of the top part of the snowman.

"this one is the nose." Tim says, "and um, we need eyes."

Joey sets two pebbles on the snowman's temple, "there! I didn't bring anything that could be used as a hat though." Joey frowns.

Zircon looks through the bag and grabs a rock.

"Whatcha doing?" Joey asks.

Zircon places the rock on the snowman's chest, "Ooh, it's got a rock... gem like you do!"

Zircon smiles, "yea," she says, "it good?"

they could barely understand the last part, Joey and Tim nod.

"Woah." Joey says.

"what?" Tim questions, confused.

Joey and Tim took a couple of steps back.

"you know how Zircon has an uh, a zircon in her chest?"

"yeah?"

"it's like how you have a blue gem in your chest, and the yellow one in my chest."

"oh! and Zack having a white one on his head? or in his head." Joey continues, "and Steven having a pink one in his belly button!"

"yeah, the doctors said it's like a tumor or something."

"BUT! what if it's like Zircon's one? like we might be..." Joey gasps, "ALIENS?"

"..." Tim made a very disappointed face, "I kind of get what you're saying, but that doesn't sound possible."

"aw, I wish it was true." Joey sighs heavily, "anyway, we should go back to making snowmen."

"Zircon, what have you been up to-"

Joey and Tim gasp in amusement, Zircon has completely reformed the snowman, making him look like an actual human if they were made out of snow.

"holy crap! you're too good at this!"

Zircon makes a big smirk and gives a thumbs up.

"Hi, guys!" Steven greets, "I've got cookie bears!"

"oh my gosh!" Steven gasps with excitement, "did Zircon make this?"

"yeah!" Joey says, "she's amazing, our ones are trash compared to her one!"

"congrats, Zir! you won a cookie bear!"

Steven hands a bear-shaped cookie to Zircon, "it's one of a kind!"

Zircon puts the whole thing in her mouth and starts munching it, "u-uh yay, she likes it!"

"Okay." Joey says, "what else can we do?"

"I know!" Zack rushes over to them, "sorry, I was helping Dad fix his laptop, he almost installed a virus... or something else."

"Zircon, I was thinking that, if you can understand English that means you can write in it, right?"

"Uh." Zircon shrugs.

"here." Zack gives Zircon a stick, "you can try to write on the snow."

Zircon attempts to write on the snow, she wrote "steven"

"oh! I didn't know she knew how to spell my name, that's so cool!"

Zircon nods then writes "zack" on the snow.

"wait, this means we can use a pen and paper for her to talk." Zack says, "or a phone, if Dad is fine with that."

"that's a great idea. come on, let's go!"

after coming back inside, Tim gives Zircon a pencil, "this should be better than the snow, write whatever you want!"

Zircon starts writing, but she takes quite some time.

"ah, okay." she tried to say.

"Okay." Steven says, "what did you write?"

the paper reads, "I am a crystal gem."

"really? that's so cool... what's a crystal gem?"

"uh." Zircon says, she starts writing again, but it's faster this time since she's getting the hang of it.

"gem rebels." she wrote.

"OH... what?" Steven says.

"wait, rebels, what are you rebelling against?" Joey asks.

Zircon starts writing, again.

"Homeworld"

"Ah. what is Homeworld?"

Zircon starts to get tired of doing explanations but continues writing.

"Homeworld is the home planet of the Gem race and capital of the Gems' intergalactic empire."

"uh..." is the reaction all of the brothers expect Zack could give.

"um, what's so bad about Homeworld?"

she starts writing again.

"I can't list them all."

"ah. okay then..." even Zack was getting confused, well, more concerned than confused.

"wait, how many more crystal gems are there?" Joey asks, "are they nice like you?"

Zircon smiled on the inside because of the last part. she continues writing.

"not much and yes."

"That sounds awesome!" Steven sits next to Zircon, "oh man, imagine if we could meet them."

that last bit was hard for Zircon to hear, she worries she won't see her friends ever again.

"remember that pink alien lady Dad talked about?" Tim asks, "is she a gem?"

"Rose quartz?" Zack replies, "I mean... probably, it's in her name."

"Yeah." Zircon says, nodding.

"Okay, we need to ask more uh, important questions." Zack sighs, "did you get separated from the crystal gems? if so, how?"

Zircon grabs a new sheet of paper and starts writing on it. Zack notices that her hands are shaking a little, and she has a slight frown.

she eventually wrote a lot of it, so Steven starts reading along as she's writing.

"We were on the battlefield, everything was heavily damaged, but most, if not, all enemies were defeated, we were sure we've won. Rose quartz, the leader, commanded us to find the rest of our crew."

"Woah, it was a war?" Steven was astonished, he continues reading.

"I was there collecting the gems of my friends, making sure they weren't cracked or anything, it was going fine until I heard the sounds of screaming, someone was yelling 'everyone! hide! there isn't much time-', it cut off at the end, I headed to the closest cave and hid, and then I see a giant white light and-"

Steven stops reading as he saw teardrops on the sheet of paper.

"uh, Zircon, wha-" he sees tears flooding through Zircon's eyes, she also made a frown across her face, he could hear her crying, her hands shaking all over the place.

"oh my god! are you okay?" Steven lands his hands on Zircon's shoulder.

"We just made her remember her war memories, of course not!" Joey replies, he sits next to her.

"so- so-" Zircon tries to say something, but she keeps stuttering, Steven wraps his arms around her, Tim and Joey join in, Zack too.

"I'm sorry for asking about this... it's okay, we're safe." Steven says softly, "want a cookie bear? I can bring some tea too."

Zircon couldn't do anything but nod, "Okay, I'll bring some."

"um, asking this wasn't the best idea." Joey whispers to Zack, "I agree." Zack tries to get up, but Zircon locked her arms around them, "I guess I'll stay here for a little while."

Steven goes into the kitchen, with a look of worry on his face, "Dad! can I make some tea?"

Greg stops looking at his newspaper (which has something about 'New York prison escape' on it), "um, of course, why are you asking?"

"well..." Steven rubs the back of his head, "I think I gave Zircon PTSD."

"e-excuse me?" Greg puts away the newspaper, "what do you mean?"

"I was asking her to write down how she got here and stuff, but it made her cry, I didn't mean to."

Steven takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Greg sighs, then stands up, "You asked her about the war?"

"not really, but yeah."

"well then. let's get her some tea... or a lot"

* * *

"Okay!" Steven happily says, "I've got 2 mugs of black tea, is that enough?"

Zircon, wiping away her tears, nods.

"here you go!" Steven hands her the tea, "wait, I noticed something, your eyes look... different?"

Zircon tilts her slightly in confusion, but he was right, her eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

"huh, strange." Steven gives Zircon a cookie bear, "sorry about all that, it's just we... are a curious family."

Family, that was a word Zircon heard before, but still doesn't get the meaning behind it. she grabs the nearest sheet of paper, "Family?" she writes.

"um, yeah?" Steven is confused by the question, "like, we're a family, we live together and love each other." he pauses "at least that's what I think a family should be like."

that somehow made Zircon feel a lot better, combined with the tea, of course.

"oh, it's pretty late right now, like 10 PM, I should probably head to sleep." Steven says. he turns to Zircon, "speaking of which, Dad told me you didn't sleep last night."

Zircon nods, she's confused on why he would bring this up so suddenly.

"do you even know how to sleep?" He asks, rubbing his chin, "no?" Zircon says.

"I'll teach you!" He stands up, "First, you need to lie down in a comfortable position." He falls face-down on the ground,

"then you need to think of nothing, or everything." his voice sounded so muffled, she could barely hear it. "then you close your eyes and... an- and..." he falls asleep.

she was confused, but she got the idea, she tries to repeat everything he said.

it feels... nice, after all she has been through, it's good to finally have a rest, for the first time in her life.

they were both lying flat on the floor, the rest of the night was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Steven yawns as he opens his eyes, he was at his bed. "what happened?"

"you slept on the floor last night." Zack responds, "what were you thinking?" he laughs.

"I was teaching Zircon how to sleep!" he gasps "DID SHE SLEEP?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her today."

"well, let's go check up on her."

Steven & Zack rush to the kitchen since Zircon is always there drinking tea.

"I wanted to teach her how to sleep cause she said she doesn't know how." Steven says while running.

"Really? well, she can rest now, then."

"yeah! so she doesn't get tire-"

Steven bumps into his Dad and falls on his butt, "ow! sorry."

"Why the rush? do you want breakfast that bad?" Greg says, helping him back up.

"Sorry, I was looking for Zircon, how is she?"

"Well, I haven't seen her today, last night I told her that she shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"But I'll look for her." he adds, "Okay! can we come with you?" Steven asks, he's worried that she might have gone missing.

"of course, but you should brush your teeth and stuff after."

"I have a feeling she's in the bathroom." Zack says, "it's the only place I can think of."

they walk to the bathroom, they notice that Joey is waiting there, walking in circles.

"what's with the angry face, little man?" Greg asks Joey, "well, it's that I want to pee, but someone is in there!" Joey replies, "and it's not Tim, he's at the kitchen."

"Well, it's Zircon alright, didn't know she knew how to lock doors though."

Greg knocks on the door a couple of times, "Zircon, are you in there?" he shouts, "we need to use the bathroom more than you do! I'm sure..."

Zircon was sleeping on the ground in the bathroom, she slowly opens her eyes, "uh- okay..."

she stands up, but she feels... new, she looks at her arms in confusion, "what?" she thinks to herself, she turns to look at the mirror and freaks out, making her fall on the floor.

"aaAA! wha- what?" she covers her mouth with her hands, "I can speak." she thinks, she doesn't know why, but something strange is happening.

"I heard screaming, are you okay?" Greg sounds worried, "I really need to use the bathroom." Joey says.

"I'm coming!" was the first thing she was gonna say, but realized that they'd be freaked out if they heard her talk so normality. she unlocks the door and opens it.

"Okay! thank you-" Greg freezes when he sees her, she looks... less messed up, she has no fur her suit(?) anymore, her eyes were white and her pupils were light blue.

"huh?" is all Greg could say, "yeah, I noticed too." Zircon replies calmly.

"Woah!" Steven is dumbfounded, "you're so... different!"

"uh... Yeah!" Zircon responds, "I don't know what happened-"

"YOU CAN SPEAK?" Steven shouts, "um, sorry, you can speak?!"

Zircon doesn't know how to reply, "y-yeah! I can speak, uh." she steps out of the bathroom.

"so um, I don't what to say about this." Zircon says, everyone seems to agree, "but I could say, thank you, Steven."

"aw, you're welcome... for what?"

"f-for teaching me about sleep, I'm certain that it helped me a lot."

"oh! you're welcome!"

"Ahem." Greg interrupts, "look, I'm happy for you, but the kids need to go to school soon, so..."

"oh, right." Zircon sighs lightly, "well I hope you have a good time at school...?"

"Yeah! you kids go. Zircon, I wanna talk more in the kitchen if you don't mind..."

the brothers all prepare and go to school, "Bye! Zircon, I hope you and Dad have a good time!" Steven waves and heads off with his brothers.

"So, did sleeping actually help or...?" Greg starts off, "because if so, wow."

"I know it's probably weird for you humans to hear, but I didn't know anything about this." She sighs, "I didn't even know we were capable of sleeping, I did it anyway for Steven."

Greg smiles lightly, "but now that you're 'healed', you can leave!"

"leave off to where?" was all Zircon was thinking of, she knew Greg didn't want her to stay, but this is the only place she knows, the only place she can call _home._

"where?" she asks nervously, "I don't have anywhere else to... live."

"Oh." Greg is disappointed, "well, I just thought you'd... I don't know." he sighs softly, "teleport to the crystal gems using the warp pad or something."

Zircon frowns, "well. I don't know where they are."

"it's okay." Greg tries to smile, "you just stay here, until we find them."

for something reason, that didn't really cheer her up, but it's better than nothing,

"thank you."

"I'm gonna go check on the laptop, it's not fully fixed." Greg walks off, "also, my name is Greg universe, I don't think I've told you."

"Oh." Zircon replies, "well uh, Greg, what is... school?"

"oh, here we go again." Greg thinks to himself, "teaching gems is nothing new to me."

it definitely isn't, he hoped she knew as much as Rose Quartz did, at least.


	5. It's warping time!

"why aren't we going to school?" Steven crosses his arms, "we were going to learn more science!"

"because it's closed right now." Greg answers, then pats Steven on the back, "they said something about a 30-year-old man messing the place up, it's pretty weird."

"of course it's just some man." Steven mumbles to himself, "I guess I'll see what Zircon is up to then, where is she?"

"back at the mountain, she said something about examining the broken warp pad." Greg chuckles, "I forgot it was broken, can't believe I asked her if she could use it."

Steven puts on his hoodie and walks over to the mountain, it the air was warmer than usual, less things were covered in snow, and the overall road to the mountain was nicer.

"Zircon must have done a lot work!" Steven thinks to himself.

He arrives at the entrance of the "Gem Cave" as he likes to call it. it looks like it's been rejuvenated a little bit.

"Hellllooooooo!" he yelled, it echoed around the place.

"Steven!" Zircon calls, "is that you?"

he notices Zircon standing by the warp pad, rubbing her chin in confusion.

"yep, It's me!" He rushes to her, "whatcha doing?"

"oh, you know..."

"looking at the warp pad?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how to fix it." she sighs, "wait! I DO know how, I just don't have the resources needed to do anything!" she pulls her hair for a second.

"hey! no need to hurt yourself over this." he replies, "it's not your fault you were stuck in a cave for a long time, we'll find a way to fix it."

She takes a deep breath, "well, we'll find a way, but you're wrong about the 'being in a cave for 1299 years' not being my fault."

"Huh?"

Zircon and Steven sit down on the warp pad, "I didn't bother to leave, because I was scared."

"of what?" Steven's face gets more worrisome.

"I don't think you'd want to hear." she slowly stands up, "or I don't think I should tell you." she adds.

"Hey!" Joey greets, walking down the stairs to them, "Dad said you guys were here doing stuff."

he walks up to Zircon, "are you doing cool alien gem stuff things?" he asks, excited for an answer.

"I could be doing that, but I NEED this warp pad to work." she claims, "without, doing anything useful is impossible."

"oh, this thing?" Joey runs over to the warp pad, "it does look pretty messed up."

"but she cleaned it!" Steven replies, "it looks so shiny now."

"Last time you said that you licked the 'shiny thing'." Joey laughs, "oh man, you were pretty stupid-" his smile fades after seeing Steven licking the warp pad by a tiny amount.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Joey pulls Steven away from the crystal platform, "WHAT? IT WAS CLEAN!" Steven responds.

Zircon watches them argue for some time until she realizes the warp pad is suddenly fixed.

"OH MY STARS!" she shouts, breaking Steven and Joey off of arguing.

"what did you say?" Joey asks, confused.

"THE WARP, IT'S FIXED!" she touched and inspected the warp pad, "it's like it's brand new!"

"wait! that means you can uh... warp around with it now, right?" Joey asks, getting closer to the warp pad.

"correct! I'll be able to travel across the earth, and most likely find the crystal gems..."

"most likely." she repeated in her head, "maybe." she says.

"woah! I wanna travel across the earth!" Steven jumps on the warp pad, "how do we use it?"

"I-i don't know if Greg would be fine with that!" Zircon joins Steven on the warp pad, "but we can probably just go for a hectosecond or two." she adds.

"I don't know what that means, but yeah!" Joey hops onto the warp pad, "let's go see some alien stuff!"

"very well, let's go." Zircon says, "I think we'll go to the beta kindergarten."

Zircon reaches her arms out and points up, then to the ground.

"is it working-" Joey and Steven start floating into the air, with a light of beam appearing on the warp pad, "OKAY YES IT IS!"

the beam of light gets brighter until it stops, disappearing with Joey, Steven and Zircon.

* * *

**"WOAH!" Steven and Joey laughed, "this is awesome!"**

**"be careful!" Zircon shouts, "don't go out of the stream!"**

**"Steven, if this isn't the coolest thing, then I don't know what is-"**

* * *

"Ouch!" Steven and Joey fall back on the ground, "what happened..."

they're now in a red canyon-looking place, with big holes all over the walls.

"what the- Zircon?" Steven is dumbfounded, "what IS this place?"

Zircon steps off the warp pad, "it's the beta kindergarten. I thought it would be a safer for humans, since all the other places I know are too dangerous."

"this doesn't look anything like a kindergarten." Joey says, "but wow."

"It is one, it has the injectors and everything." Zircon responds, "although it's very messed up, the injectors are in completely random sizes and the holes are in weird shapes."

"injectors?" Steven asks, "what are they?"

"Look up."

"WOAH!" Steven gasped, "what do they do?"

Zircon frowns internally, "they're nothing to get excited about."

"wait why?"

"they help make gems... and destroy the planet."

Steven flinched, unsure if it was in fear or disgust.

"D-destroying the planet?" Steven thought to himself, "uh wait, why are we here then?"

"I'm looking for resources, I'll check out those injectors, I might be able to repurpose them for something."

"Dude, she just said 'destroying the planet'..." Joey says, "what's up with that?"

"I-i don't know, I don't think they work anymore, but still..." Steven frowns, "I guess these are from Homeworld."

**_THUD_ **

the injector was broken down by Zircon.

"phew, that was easier than expected." Zircon is relieved, "now I just have to take this off..."

"DID YOU TAKE THAT THING DOWN?" Joey and Steven were almost scared out of their bodies.

"Yes, of course. I probably need the front panel for something."

"is there anyway we can help you?" Steven asks.

"Not really." Zircon turns to look at them, "you already helped me by a lot." she smiles lightly.

"huh, I guess you're right" Steven smiles back, with concern still on his face.

the beta kindergarten

"I feel a little uneasy here." Joey says, "like, I don't feel like we're alone."

"Yeah, I'm getting it too." Steven rubs his arm, "Zircon, when can we leave?"

"Right, soon, why?" she says, "it's not like there's anything that can harm us here." she added, but as soon as she finished, she heard growling, and it wasn't very far.

"I take that back," she frowns, "stay behind me, young humans."

Steven and Joey comply and hide behind Zircon in fear. "what was that sound?" Joey whispers to Zircon, "I'm not certain."

Zircon takes a peep, and at the corner of her eye, she sees giant light blue-ish curly hair, and it didn't look like of a human's.

Zircon could hear the growling get louder, she could even see a face, not a humanoid one, that's for sure, meanwhile Steven and Joey were hiding behind a rock, pretty close to Zircon.

the 'thing' goes out of sight, "Thank stars," Zircon feels relieved, "I think it's gone, we should run to the warp pad."

Joey and Steven slowly walked their way to Zircon until Joey heard the sound of talking coming from the opposite direction of which the monster went, he pulls Steven back behind the rock and calls for Zircon to hide with them.

"why? we can just run to the warp pad," Zircon said, "ssh! I hear someone coming." Joey whispers to Zircon.

Zircon thought he was being dumb, but she saw a green figure passing by, looks and sounds they were shouting.

the green figure had a large triangle on their head, probably some sort of hair. the green figure had a another figure with them, they were taller and more intimidating.

"Jet black! they keep breaking my stuff!" Steven overheard, "you need to do something about them!"

the taller figure, named "Jet" glares around the area, then back to the triangle-shaped gem.

"in that case, your 'stuff' weren't that important." Jet replies and smirks, "I'll take care of some of them, next time you shouldn't call an elite." she laughs, "a couple of rubies would've gotten the job done." she stated.

"I know it's foolish for a Peridot to call an elite for help, but I've already tried to send several rubies, and they keep messing up."

"Peridot" Steven whispers, "her name is Peridot."

"Alright then!" Jet black says angrily, "give me some time and I'll clean this place up."

Peridot and Jet black walk away to where the monster went, lowering the tension.

a moment of silence passes by before Joey talked, "okay... more aliens, I think that's what they were."

Steven, Joey and Zircon stopped hiding behind the rock and brushed themselves.

"were those crystal gems?" Steven asks, "if so, we should talk to them!"

"No." Zircon replied immediately, "and if they were, their language isn't of a crystal gem's,"

"what does that mean?" Joey says, "the way they were talking to each other has Homeworld written all over it." Zircon responds with an angry tone.

"they were kinda rude to each other, are gems on Homeworld rude to each other?"

"depends, really." she says, "2 gems I've never seen before from Homeworld are on earth."

Zircon takes a deep breath "Great."

"should we go-"

"Yes, I forgot about that."

they ran back to the warp pad with full speed, the whole time Zircon was shaking a bit, she almost risked the lives of 2 young humans, though she did get some resources, it wasn't too bad.

Zircon stretches her arms out to sky, then back to the ground, Steven tries to mimic her.

The beam of light appears again, faster than before, and warps them.

"that's still so cool." Joey thinks to himself.

* * *

they all warped back to mountain base, they weren't alone though, they're greeted with an angry face from Greg, "I knew you took them somewhere! as soon I saw the warp pad fixed."

"OHHH HEEY GREG!" Zircon ignored what he just said, "ya know, I just..."

"you just what?"

"SHE JUST TOOK US TO A MAGICAL PLACE!" Steven laughs nervously, "well it wasn't really magical at all, but... the warp pad is awesome!"

" _warp pads are awesome_ ," Greg admits, "but, you could still get them uh... hurt easily."

"Okay." Zircon bit her lips, and nervously said, "It won't happen again, unless..."

"unless... what?" Greg said, he didn't expect Zircon to say that.

"unless I need help with something, and that includes you," she sighs, "I can't do everything by myself, can I?"

"what do you mean y- ugh," Greg takes a deep breath, "Joey, Steven, please go back home, Zack and Tim are bored."

the two brothers comply and take the staircase out of the "Gem Cave", 

"look, if you mean help with the war, then I'm sorry," he pause for a brief moment, "but it's already over. there's no need to fight a war that doesn't exist no more,"

"yeah, I know."

that wasn't the response Greg was expecting, she knows, but still wants their help, _with what?_ he thought to himself.

"back at the beta kindergarten, I saw 2 gems, and something that's probably a gem too."

more gems, just what Greg needed, and they weren't crystal gems, "w-what are we supposed to do?"

Zircon tilts her head slightly, "you can just help carry stuff, nothing too dangerous."

"too dangerous? how can carrying stuff..."

"forget it." he mutters, "if it's something dangerous, she can help us, and we'll help her." he thinks to himself.

"Okay, we'll help you, just like you helped us, but don't put much work on the kids," Greg sighed, "that'd child labor, and you may not know what that is, it's bad."

"uh, how bad?" Zircon replies, " _really bad_." Greg says.

"if you say so." Zircon coughs, "okay, I brought some injector parts,"

"I have no idea what an 'injector' is,"

"you don't need to, I want some help with the parts, I could make a weapon out of it."

Zircon sees Greg making a disappointed frown, "I meant weapons for me"

"oh good, I won't be fighting powerful aliens."

the rest of Greg's day was spent helping Zircon move stuff around, and him teaching Zircon about some human things.

weirdest thing he'd seen in there was 4 doors with gems on them, they seem to be "blank" as Zircon calls it.

Steven and Joey spent their time by explaining what happened to Tim and Zack.


	6. Crispy!

Today had been like any other day for Steven, no school, no sunny weather, talking about video games, and some board games. _"are they called board games because people play them when they're bored?"_ he always thought to himself, but never bothered to ask anyone.

for most of the day, he had also been thinking about Gems and Homeworld, and injectors too. how could there be people out there who want to destroy earth? and what was that 'monster' they saw? maybe it was also a gem, maybe he could've make friends with it like he did with Zircon.

but it was probably safer to just leave them alone anyway, the monster wasn't trapped or anything.

watching "Static Shock" with his brothers helped him with his immense boredom, until it ended, nothing else, no reason to study either.

"I'm bored!" the pink-eyed boy whined at his brothers, "don't we have anything else to do? like play 'ultra demolish brothers'?"

"I won't be playing as that plumber again this time." Zack responded, browsing cat videos in TubeTube, "I mean, I was gonna say talk to Zircon, but I don't think she's doing gem stuff."

"WELL I WAS GONNA!" Zircon replied to Zack out of the blue, scaring all of the brothers and making Tim fall off the couch, _how'd she get there?_

"but then this white thing... snow? SNOW!" Zircon continued, "snow started to block the entrance, and it's irritating!"

Steven was pretty much used to Zircon ranting about... natural earth things, but he didn't know Zircon would be angry at snow.

"and Greg told me to use a 'shovel', WHAT IS A 'SHOVEL'?"

she is alien, so he wasn't that surprised she didn't know what a shovel is, they probably use ultra-powerful shovels or something on their planet.

"um, it's like a spoon, but bigger." Steven tried to explain it simply to her, "and you use it to pick up snow and stuff up."

"where would I get a 'shovel'?" Zircon rubbed the tip of her head, "is it in the 'garage'?"

he found it funny how she pronounced "Garage", she kept spelling it like "Gaar-age"

"Yeah! there should be two or more there, but you only need one."

"Okay! thanks," Zircon said, "giant spoon, hmm..."

Greg went into the living room to hang out with his kids, at times like this he'd usually be writing a song or something, but even he didn't know what to do, he couldn't even call any of his friends because they were busy with other stuff.

"hey Dad!" Joey greeted with not much enthusiasm, "you look um... not very happy,"

"yeah," Greg yawned, "you know, Lil man? sometimes I'm so bored I want to do something, anything... but I'm not even hungry for any sort of food,"

"why don't we go out for pizza?" Tim suggested, "I'm not really hungry either, but I could go for some pizza,"

Steven nodded quickly in agreement, "and we should bring Zircon!"

"eh.. I don't know about that, kiddo."

Greg never liked the idea of letting Zircon talk to any other humans, not that she'd harm them or anything, but he always thought she would ask them... weird "Gem stuff".

"awww, come on, Dad!" the little boy complained, "you should give her a chance! what's the worst that can happen?"

_What is the worst thing that could happen?_

a lot of bad things could happen, but Zircon liked food as well, unlike many other gems. "sure, why not?"

after Zircon finished getting the snow out of the 'Gem Cave' entrance, she got in the van with the rest. they drove off to the nearest pizza place, which wasn't very close.

on the drive way there, Zircon was thinking about human transportation, she was surprised to find out that they don't ride animals much these... years, and instead use these _Cars_ and _Planes._

they eventually arrived at "John Crispy's Pizzeria", it didn't look like it had much people in it, but Tim and Joey said that their pizza is pretty good.

"Okay, Zircon, act natural." Greg said, but he regretted saying it because he doesn't know what's "natural" for her.

"I'll try my best!" she promised with enthusiasm, "I'll act as human as possible."

"Okay, but don't act like a caveman."

the brothers laughed at that part, but they weren't sure if Greg was being serious.

when they stepped inside the place, Joey could smell nostalgia from an instant, "there's John!" he cheered, he ran to the man with a chicken nugget hat.

"Hello!" the crispy haired man greeted, "welcome to 'John Crispy's Pizzeria', that's my name too!" he coughed a little,

"but my name isn't 'John Crispy's Pizzeria' it's just 'John Crispy', but you know what I mean!"

"yeah I get it!"

Greg ordered 2 cheese pizzas, since it was his kids favorite type.

after that everything was pretty normal, Greg was surprised, but he overheard a conversation from Zircon.

Zircon was talking to young lady, and it didn't look like it was going too well.

"and that's how I and other saved your planet, you're welcome."

the young lady looked horrified, "u-u-um, t-thank you, I guess..."

"the human said 'thank you'!" Zircon thought to herself, "this means I'm doing it right!"

Greg realized what she was saying to the lady and rushed to both of them.

"Hey!" Greg was panting heavily, "sorry for my friend here, she can uh... bye!"

Greg grabs Zircon's hand and walks over to his kids, "what were you thinking?"

"she said 'thank you'! give me some credit!"

"alright," Greg sighed, "you tried..."

It was her first time actually socializing with a random human, so she did alright, despite the horror she gave the lady.

Greg & Zircon took seats next to the brothers, "Okay, you left some pizza for us?"

"Yep," Steven said with mouth still full of pizza, "we were just looking at Zircon and that lady talk."

"she looked so freaked out!" Joey giggled heavily, "what did you say to her?"

"stuff about war," Greg answered instantly before Zircon could open her mouth, he didn't want his kids to hear about the "Gem War", at least not at this time.

Greg tried to change the subject as soon he said that, "so yeah, this pizza is pretty great, John really makes all of it himself?"

Zircon took a pizza slice and examined it closely, "he made this 'pizza'? it looks... interesting,"

Zircon takes the tiniest bite out of the pizza, "hm, tastes pretty good,"

Greg wasn't very pleased with how much she ate, but it's a lot better than some other gems.

they had a big discussion about that time Joey and Steven saw two other gems, they were mostly talking about "Jet black", but that Peridot was also fascinating for them to think about, talking about what super powers they might have, and Zircon correcting them about the powers being "super", it's not super if every Gem could have it.

that _did_ imply that Gems have powers, the brothers got even more excited.

"so wait," Steven was thrilled, "does that mean you have powers? what kind?"

Zircon wanted to tell them about her powers before, but never did because... her powers weren't that impressive anyway compared to other gems .

"Well, see this monocle?" she started off, "it allows me to display multiple information displays."

they didn't quite get what that means, but it sounded really cool, "woah, can you show us?"

Greg _really_ didn't like the idea of using Gem powers inside a pizza place full of people who were already kind of freaked out by her, but it was too late.

a holographic-like display appeared in front of Zircon, it had UI and writing and such, but it didn't look like it's in English.

"Woah!" all the brothers gasped in amusement, while Greg looked worried, as he should be, the rest of the store glared at them for a second, then looked away.

"I can record or write logs." she said as an example.

she clicked on a button on the display, and it showed some sort of... log, it wasn't in English or any other language they know, the numbers were the only thing they understood.

"oh wait, you don't know 'Gem Glyph'," Zircon sighed as the display faded away, "it's fine, there aren't any important or new logs at the moment,"

"It's still cool anyway!" Steven replied, which made Zircon feel a bit better.

"I have some other powers too."

"that's cool and all, but we need to get going," Greg sighed lightly, he didn't want them to get kicked out of a pizzeria.

"oh, okay," Zircon agreed, she wanted to show her other power(s), but she didn't know if they were "cool" enough anyway.

they walked back to the van and drove their way back home, it felt like it took them longer to get home then to get to the pizza place, probably because they were talking about her powers and such.

soon they arrived back at the house, they had fun today, the pizza was good and the people were really nice, Zircon didn't like it as much, but the food was nice for her.

the brothers spent the rest of the day playing video games, and Greg was gonna write a new song, he sat down on his chair with his pen & paper, Zircon stood beside him to ask a simple question.

"Greg, do you know what this 'thing' is?" she held a what looks like a Micro SD Card, "I found it in one of those 'cameras' near a rock in some abandoned area,"

"that's an SD Card, how long has it been there?" Greg responded, "for a while by the looks of it,"

"If it was in a camera it probably has a video file or something, I'll check it later and return it,"

"how would you 'check it'?" Zircon asked, she didn't know how any of this stuff works, they probably have super alien memory cards.

"using an SD card reader on my laptop, I'll do it tomorrow,"

Zircon gave Greg the SD card and walked back to the living room to sleep on the coach, seems like Joey was winning in of those video games they were playing.

**_GAME!_ **

"I win, y'all suck!" Joey celebrated , "I'll get you next time, this plumber character has weird moves!" Steven mumbled the last part to himself, but everyone else heard it.


	7. Haunting

Greg promised Zircon that he would check the SD Card for her, it might seem weird to keep someone's camera and video footage they found, but people rarely lose their stuff here, let alone for months (judging by the amount of dust and marks on the camera, it looks like it's damaged a little too.)

Greg and Zircon sat down on the couch with the laptop being on Greg's lap, he had an SD Card reader on him too.

he put the SD Card into the reader and plugged it into his laptop, "It's a video file, should we check it?" Greg asked, he didn't feel comfortable opening a random video from unknown person, "it's been recorded in 2014/12/28, it's pretty old."

Zircon nodded, she thinks this could be gem related somehow, and if not, they can try to find out who's camera was it.

Greg opened the video file and played it, it started with some breaded ginger man counting, 1, 2, 3

"WHAT IS UP GUYS!" the man in the video said, it was so loud Greg turned down the volume.

"It's ya boy, NikoRealm back with another 24 hour challenge!" Zircon found it odd how he called himself a "their boy" and how his name is "NikoRealm"

"'24 hour challenge'?" Greg paused the video, took a heavy sigh before resuming it.

"now today I'm going to spending 24 hours in NOME!" Niko stated, "Nome is known to be one of the most cursed places on the earth! I don't know why no other tubetubers go here."

"oh great, he's a 'TubeTuber'," Greg was frowning the whole time, "what does that mean?" Zircon asked, she knew there was a thing called "TubeTube" where humans could share videos to each other, but what would a "TubeTuber" be?

"doesn't matter right now..." Greg lets the video continue playing.

"unfortunately, my friends couldn't come, Guys, they said this was too crazy for them!"

Greg chuckled, "yeah, no kidding,"

"before we continue guys, make you sure you guys like and subscribe so you can join the NikoRealm!"

"Join the NikoRealm" that confused the crap out of Zircon, join him or "the NikoRealm"? to her, it sounded like some gem location, the amount of times this dude said "Guys" annoyed Greg to the core, but Zircon was still thinking about the "NikoRealm" thing.

"if we reach 50,000 hearts, I'll go spend 24 hours in beach city!"

"50,000 hearts?" Zircon was losing her mind, she didn't know what any of this meant.

the video then cuts to NikoRealm in a forest with a campfire and a tent, "camping is like the worst thing to do here, what is he doing?"

NikoRealm brought the camera closer to his face, "okay guys, it's currently 3 AM, the haunted hour, I figured this would be the best time to continue recording,"

haunted hour, this dude's a fool, Greg couldn't handle much more, but Zircon insisted that they keep watching, to at least find out why he left the camera.

"on the way here guys, I've noticed weird crystal spikes around the place,"

Greg was angrily scratching his head, if it has crystals, then maybe it is gem related.

NikoRealm then got up and it looked like he was grabbing something, probably a flashlight.

"Okay, guys, one of the natives here told me that the weirdest place was this cave, which had the crystals I was talking about,"

Niko took a deep breath, "guys, I'm gonna go inside,"

"Okay! do it already!" Zircon yelled at the screen, even she was getting angry.

he slowly stepped into the cave, it was dark, but it looked like there was a loud of writing on the walls, and purple and red crystals all over the place.

"woah! guys, there's a bunch of writing on the walls!"

the video footage was too dark make much out, thankfully, NikoRealm said out loud what was in front of him.

"there's a weird crystal ball here, and there's... oh my god, guys!" Niko awed in amusement, "it's a sword! it's very broken, but it's a sword!"

he went on and off about swords and stuff, making theories about what these "things" might be, and just kept rambling.

He explored the cave for 2 more minutes before heading out, "alright guys, it's getting cold, I'll see you tomorrow!"

the video then cut to Niko eating pizza, in "John's Crispy's Pizzeria", he kept eating for a solid 30 seconds, then counted up to 3.

1

2

3

"Alright guys! I'm here at John Crispy's Pizzeria, and my gosh, it's one of the best pizzerias I've seen in Nome!"

he said it as if he's been to other pizzerias in Nome, which Greg doubted heavily, "he didn't stay at the forest place for long, what's that about?"

"Now, the reason I'm here, Guys, is because this pizzeria was where the famous rock-man incident happened!"

Greg did hear a lot about grown-men breaking stuff in popular places, but never about rock-men, Zircon was eager to know about this "rock-man" though.

"basically, Guys, there was a really big guy with a purple rock in his chest, breaking stuff, actually, I think it was a mineral!"

rock in his chest, Greg knew where this was going, and Zircon kind of did as well.

"and apparently, Guys, he ran off to a forest, east of Crispy's Pizzeria, so I think it'll be a good idea to try and find him, guys!"

Greg was getting convinced that this man was crazy, but he's hoping that if he did find him... "wait," he thought to himself, "maybe that's why he left the camera..." Greg said out loud,

"oh..." Zircon replied, maybe the human male in the video didn't make it.

"I have all the things ready for this type of hunt, Guys!"

"I hope you're right," Greg said to himself, there's no way this man could fight a gem monster, let alone by himself.

then the video cuts to Niko walking to a place with huge amounts of dark skinny trees, it was night as well.

"the cameras on," Niko whispered before shouting, "OKAY GUYS! we're here at the forest, guys, we're going to find this monster and record him, on Tubetube!"

he seemed pretty upbeat and happy about getting a monster on camera, which Greg found unsettling, the whole video felt off, especially considering the fact that the camera was found by Zircon near a forest.

he stepped into the the forest, it's very and foggy, thankfully, he had a flashlight on him.

"guys, the monster the attack this place was messed up-looking, like he was super buff and had a amethyst in his chest, I searched that up," he said the last part quieter, like he was embarrassed at calling it a rock earlier.

"I hope slenderman isn't here, guys, cause this looks like his place! right, guys?"

there were lots of awkward, long, pauses, though he was probably going to edit them out, if he didn't lose his camera.

it was getting so quiet to the point where only his breathing could be heard.

STOMP

"OH MY GOSH, GUYS!"

Niko screamed at what seemed to be the rock man he was looking for... kind of.

"this is so fake," Greg laughed a little, "I knew this was going nowhere!"

Zircon was pissed, although it still doesn't explain why he left the camera, did he forget about it, or did something actually happen?

the "rock-man" was doing mediocre-sounding screams, like a father trying to playfully scare his child.

"Raaa! I'm going to kill you!!!" the rock-man stated, "so you better heart and subscribe right now!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! GUYS, MAKE SURE TO HEART AND SUBSCRIBE!"

Niko ran like he was going to die, by a fake monster... Greg was laughing at this point and Zircon smirking, trying to hold it in.

"what are these humans doing?"

"oh, these guys are idiots, they probably made this for 8 year-old children,"

"wait, but they didn't, the camera was damaged and abandoned, keep it playing,"

there was solid minute of Niko running away from the monster, he stopped for a second, panting heavily and switching glances at every direction.

"Guys guys! I think I lost the monster," he paused for a moment, "I'm gonna get back to you guys if I escape!"

the camera pointed to the ground, kind of dangling off of his hand, "bro, where did you go?"

Niko whispered, he began calling for his friend, louder and louder, "You're actually scaring me, where did you go?"

Greg readjusted himself on the couch, seems like they're getting to end of the video.

there were sounds of loud footsteps coming from somewhere, Niko was shaking really bad, "wh-who's there? Bill! bill, where are you?"

"who's 'Bill'?"

Niko flinched, almost dropping the camera, that voice was deep, but kind of sounded feminine.

Greg sort of recognized it, and Zircon definitely did.

"wh- who's that?"

Niko sounded like he was gonna piss his pants.

he pointed the camera at every angle, trying to the get one speaking on video.

there was a figure, a tall one, slowly walking up to Niko from the bushes.

the video was dark, so it was hard to tell, but it was definitely her.

"that's Jet black!" Zircon snapped, "oh so that's her name?"

"g-get away from me! I don't mean any harm!"

Jet black just stared at him with a natural face, "Leave, or I'll make you," she stated calmly.

Niko, without another word, ran as fast as he humanely could, although looks like Jet was also running behind him.

"Hey, wrong direction!" Jet yelled at him, it didn't seem like he heard her.

he kept running and running and running until-

CRACK

he tripped on something, a log maybe, the camera went flying to a stone wall, and so did Niko.

"FUCK!" Niko screamed, or at least that's what it sounded like.

there was a couple moments of silence, until Niko picked the camera back up.

"Okay... Bi- where the fuck man..."

the camera pointed to Niko's face, full of fear and on the verge of tears, "i-if anyone finds this, if anyone is watching this, pl-please send help..."

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S THE WRONG DIRECTION!" could barely be heard from the video.

"please.."

then, the video ended, Greg's jaw was hanging, he was thinking how scary this was for NikoRealms.

"Welp, that explains the camera being damaged..." Zircon didn't sound agitated from that at all.

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna go call the police now, I made a copy of the video, you might want that..." Greg stood up from the couch, and dialed 911.


End file.
